Foldable containers are an attractive option from the point of view of saving transport costs as well as handling and storage costs. So far, however, such containers have not been introduced successfully.
In order to eliminate the disadvantages resulting from the use of rigid-structure, prismatic containers, containers with collapsible structure components have been designed and built. In such containers, after discharge of the cargo, the walls can be folded onto the base so that, the empty container will occupy less space in the collapsed state for transport.
To fold and unfold the collapsible container a sequence of motions are applied which is difficult if done manually. So there is need of a system or an apparatus for folding and unfolding the collapsible container automatically to save labor cost and also time of operation.